Waluigi's Awesome High Exhilarating Time Trail
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi has a high flying intense time trail in the grassy meadows of the planet, but when he accidentally knocks Bowser Jr. into the air, things become even more intense! Read on as Waluigi shows off his excellent driving skills!


**Waluigi's Awesome High Exhilarating Time Trail**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: There. This is making up for all those stupid short stories I have made in the past. And for not being active in the previous two days. Heh.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi gritted his teeth as he held on his steering wheel, turning around the right sharp corner as he headed down the dirt paved road. The green grassy meadows surrounding him only helped to make him more focused, as he was serious on making good time. Heading downhill at a fast velocity, Waluigi hopped inside his purple kart, jumping over several small pebbles on the ground as he continued having his acceleration at the top. Turning to the left, Waluigi entered into a cavern within a craggy mountain, swerving to avoid crashing into one of the sharp pointed rocks both on ground and within the ceiling.

"I'm making record time..." Waluigi thought to himself as he grinned, assured that he would do well as he toggled his speed, "Let's make it more exciting." He laughed as he pressed a button on his driving panel, and the boosters behind his kart suddenly belched out red hot flames of fire as he went blasting right through the cave, going through the sharp pointed rocks as if they were merely paper.

"I'm a living legend!" Waluigi exclaimed as he continued pressing on, taking a sharp turn towards the right as he headed uphill, his kart's wheel tracking over the green smooth grass as he exited the cavern.

Waluigi jumped over a large gap over the hill, landing on the ledge of the other side, which was lower than the other side. Waluigi tossed an energy boost into his kart's engine, and within a mere few seconds, the engine exploded again, causing Waluigi's kart to exceed 150CC and head straight into 200CC. Waluigi felt the wind blowing in his face, a great sinister grin across his face as he headed underground, turning right and swerving to the middle as several cannons fired bullets at him. Waluigi reflected the bullets with a mirror he was holding with his left hand, steering with his right hand as he jumped over the cannons. He flipped the bird at the cannons as he then went right through a large boulder, being knocked back in his seat within his kart as it continued heading in a straight path.

Getting up and rubbing his head from the slight injury he had received, Waluigi shook his head, slapped himself across the face, and grabbed the steering wheel with both of his hands, drifting sharply upward on the right curve as he jumped over another ledge, landing roughly on the higher platform as he exited underground and wounded on top of a fifty foot tall hill. Waluigi swerved to the right, turning towards the left as he then turned right, following the dirt-paved path that lied on it. Waluigi glanced behind him, before being hit in the face by several bees. Although not worrying, Waluigi was quite annoyed by the stinging, and he slapped the deadly insects away. Grabbing a purple ripe eggplant from one of his overalls pocket, Waluigi ate the entire vegetable, and within seven seconds, his would be swollen face turned back to normal. Laughing off the stings he has formerly received, Waluigi slammed his right fist on the driving panel, prompting the kart to go faster.

"Come on! It's Waluigi Time!" Waluigi insisted as he wanted to go faster, pulling the lever upward as it propelled the kart to exceed 200CC. Normally, Waluigi would know that going past 150CC was not a wise decision, but to go past 200CC…

Instead of stopping at 250CC, Waluigi went straight to 300CC, and within a second, he started heading uphill at the speed of light. Waluigi screamed with delight as he felt his entire body being pulled apart by the space time continuum, not being able to withstand the high intense speed. Waluigi then grasped an idea, and he quickly pulled on his hat, tucking it down as he went underneath the driving panel. He then pulled out an extra layer of skin, placing it carefully on him. He chuckled as he held onto his steering wheel, pressing on forward as his extra layer of skin was already being pulled off by the sheer strength of the speed. Nevertheless, he held on, his willpower overcoming the situation, as the extra skin was blew off by the powerful gust. Hollering with glee, Waluigi caused the kart to jump, allowing Waluigi to settle himself back within the kart as the kart made contact with the ground, the tires tearing out as the speed hit an all time high. Waluigi finally lowered the top acceleration to 200CC, and caught a quick moment of relief as he sighed, wiping his forehead as he acclimated an unhealthy amount of sweat from working out with the impossible increase of speed prior.

"That was just too much for Waluigi. Next time, I'll put on a better gesture," Waluigi joked as he rolled his eyes, teasing the high velocity of 300CC as he made a sharp circle around the right bend, heading downhill the grassy hill, which had several metal railings on the left and right sides of the cement concrete road.

Bowser Junior was relaxing by himself on a rainbow-colored beach chair, sipping some lemonade. However, he was then sent propelling into the air from contact by Waluigi, who was speeding faster than imagination. Bowser Jr. came crashing down head first on the grass, growling as he pulled out his Gadd Paintbrush, pounding his chest and hollering as he ran right after Waluigi.

Waluigi glanced at his rear view mirror on the left, seeing Bowser Jr. turning smaller and smaller. He simply smirked as he shook his head, slowing down a bit to allow Bowser Jr. to even get an inch closer. Bowser Jr. panted, and he fumed angrily, turning his Gadd Paintbrush into a wheel. He managed to fit into the wheel formation and became part of the newly formed vehicle, rotating within his green spiky shell as he ricocheted right towards Waluigi.

Waluigi's eyes lit up as he gave the thumbs up sign, laughing. "Excellent! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Allowing Bowser Jr. to fully catch up, Waluigi started up his kart again, going in full speed as he turned towards the left, heading uphill as he then went soaring in the air, landing roughly on the concrete cement. Bowser Jr. followed, making a smooth landing as he swerved left and right, following the trail left behind by Waluigi. Bowser Jr. circled his way downhill faster, passing even Waluigi, who dropped his jaw in disbelief. Bowser Jr. then swerved to the middle, being directly in front of Waluigi. Waluigi drifted towards the left, Bowser Jr. drifted towards the left. Waluigi then tried drifting towards the right, Bowser Jr. shifted to the right. Waluigi gritted his teeth as his left eye twitched, pumping the acceleration as he then swerved to the left, speeding ahead to be on tie with Bowser Jr. Waluigi grinned as he and Bowser Jr. bumped into each other several times, turning towards the left, then the left, then the right, then to the left, then towards the right, then right, then right again, then left, then right, then right once more, then left, and finally right as they escaped the maze and headed down the concrete path.

"Time for me to truly show how fast this baby can go," Waluigi promised as he grabbed a remote, pressing the big red button on it as he blasted off at the speed of light, leaving Bowser Jr. in smoke.

Bowser Jr. coughed as he got more furious, escaping the circular vehicle his paintbrush formed and dashed straight towards Waluigi, his shell burning a strong flame. Waluigi glanced behind him, and he saw Bowser Jr. catching up, this time literally on fire. Laughing as he knew this would make a great ending to his time trialing, Waluigi purposely halted, allowing Bowser Jr. to soar right into the air. Bowser Jr. instead crash landed on the front of the hood of Waluigi's kart, leaving a large dent in it. Waluigi was nearly propelled off his kart, and he growled as his seat-belt got yanked back. Waluigi then held a bomb, grinning as it was lit. Placing it right in the engine, Waluigi screamed with delight as he grabbed Bowser Jr., ignoring the burning splinters he received in the process. He then chucked Bowser Jr. into the engine, and within a minute, the bomb exploded, sending Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and the purple-colored kart blasting into the clear blue sky.

"Wa-lu-igi, yeah yeah yeah!!!" Waluigi exclaimed with glee as he laughed victoriously, having completed his time trial with fanfare as Bowser Jr., who popped himself out of his burning shell, barked angrily at the lanky tall mustachioed man as they both disappeared, turning into a bright star twinkle as the kart came crashing down on the grassy meadow, exploding in a glorious fashion that would awe many a person.

**THE END**


End file.
